


Let me be the one

by asper



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oasis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asper/pseuds/asper
Summary: 前情：借用了戏梦巴黎里的三人梗。Liam在酒吧找到Damon然后邀请他一起回家，而其实Noel早就在公寓里了，两个人喝得烂醉然后Damon开始去亲Liam。





	Let me be the one

Noel倚在门框上，手里拿着冰箱里新拿出来的啤酒，他缓缓地喝了口，眼睛直勾勾地看着Liam的方向。Damon白色Polo还整齐地穿在身上，他轻轻地吻了吻身下的Liam然后抓住了对方棕色的脑袋，那双骨节分明的手紧紧地深入Liam的长发里。Noel不知道Damon是否意识到自己的存在，但对方仿佛丝毫没有分心的样子。他在Liam被Damon完全挡住前，对上了那双让人怜爱的眼神，他能感受到那股闪动的颤涌，似乎能从目光里听到一句梦呓般的“哥哥”。然后便是一段轻不可闻的呜咽，也许是被对方的啃咬弄痛了，liam开始不舒服地侧过头。  
两个人倒在客厅的地毯上，沙发挡住了Liam的腰和腿，Noel的位置只能看见躺在地上的弟弟用一种极度安分的姿势被圈在另一个人的身下，他不能想象那双陌生的手抚过Liam温软的身体，他甚至在同一瞬间，开始回忆每次抱着Liam的触感，不经意地擦过对方肌肤时的兴奋，是那副年轻的身体让他隐忍，是那撒娇般的讨好让他难以压抑。但此刻他却只能眼睁睁地看着另一个人去拥有，被Damon抱住整个往下移动的Liam不自觉地伸直了腿，干净的脚踝从沙发的边缘露了出来。  
直到Noel被沙发后传来的一声细微呻吟刺痛了神经，他握紧了手里的酒瓶，过分用力的手几乎快要将其捏碎，因为他才意识到，这也许是Liam的第一次。  
突然间所有的懊悔开始沸腾，他后悔答应Liam本就看似荒诞的提议，在他们所无法踩过的那条线和海浪般汹涌的欲望与爱之间他选择妥协，而他们所需要的只是一个替身。但此时，眼前的一切却让他更加痛苦，Liam的脸被Damon的后背整个挡住，只能客厅里不断传来的细碎呜咽，Liam似乎正咬着嘴唇压抑着所有来自身体里的声音。  
Noel看着那双手缓缓地从Liam的肩膀往下移动，然后再次消失在沙发的遮挡下。  
“Easy,Liam.”Damon温柔的说话声却让Noel更加抓狂。  
但所让Noel欲罢不能的是，他越是清楚他所目睹的——有人正缓缓地进入那副年轻柔软的身体，来自他最疼爱的弟弟，那个他只想独自拥有的弟弟，而他发现自己只能站在原地盯着Liam散在地毯上的长发和因为紧张而再次蜷起的双腿，贪婪地感受着耳边肌肤相贴的黏腻声，仿佛在叹息间感受到自己和弟弟紧紧地连接，滚烫的，湿润的，柔软的，直到那种亲密感越来越清晰，他几乎能感受到Liam跳动的血脉和呼吸，他再次对上了Liam的目光，涣散在米色的地毯和弄乱的棕色发色间，他因为紧张和不适湿润的眼泪打湿了颤动的睫毛，眼神却直勾勾地望向Noel的方向，而那张合着的嘴里似乎在无声地呼唤着同一个名字。  
他在叫他的名字。  
“Noel——”  
不断重复着那个名字，不停地呼唤。  
接着因为身下剧烈的动作，那张粉色的嘴唇再次被他的主人紧紧咬住，而更加甜糯的鼻音让Noel差点松开了手里的酒瓶，他炽热的渴望正在断续的呢喃里不断加温，那是他和Liam彼此的秘密，是不被接纳的欲望，就在几米之外，那件白Polo的主人正紧紧握着Liam敞开的双腿，痴迷地掠夺着，嫉妒让Noel几乎发疯，他再次找寻着Liam目光，那低垂着的睫毛，半睁着的双眼，失控的欲望和痛苦让堆积的泪水涌出眼眶，滚烫无比。

所有的占有，所有的情不自禁，在快感中清醒的一瞬间，Noel再次被罪恶感击败了，他在无可救药的兴奋和绝望中瘫坐在房间里，他忘了自己是怎么再次走出房间的，他只记得倒落在地上的酒瓶让透明的酒精流淌了一地，打湿了裤腿。  
Noel抱起躺在地毯上的Liam，他正裹着沙发上的毯子一动不动地缩在哥哥的怀里，哭干了的泪水在脸颊留下两道细长的泪痕。Noel轻轻吻着弟弟额前的碎发，双手从背后缓缓轻抚着，他想给怀里的男孩所有的一切的安全感，但却只能将手里的人越抱越紧。  
最后在莉娅渐渐平缓的呼吸中，他终于无法克制地无声痛哭。

“I get round to loving you, is that a crime? ”


End file.
